


Deny, Deny, Deny-al

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Half finished thing???, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My name is in all lowercase now and it's throwing me off</p></blockquote>





	Deny, Deny, Deny-al

Tyler might die, and that's the scariest thought Josh has had in a while. 

Tyler might bleed out on this stage. 

Josh is desperately pressing his hands to the bullet wounds, there is security swarming all throughout the venue, someone's calling 911. All he can hear is his heartbeat racing in his ears, all he can concentrate on is Tyler's fluttering eyelids. 

People push Josh out of the way and lift Tyler onto a stretcher. There is blood all over Josh's hands, and some on his clothes. Tyler is limp as he's moved and carried away. 

Josh has never been one for words. He can't address the chaotic crowd. He can only kneel in a pool of Tyler’s blood. 

Mark addresses the crowd instead as Josh stares at his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> My name is in all lowercase now and it's throwing me off


End file.
